Marcurio
Marcurio is a Imperial residing in the Bee and Barb of Riften. He can be hired as a follower for 500 . With an Amulet of Mara, Marcurio becomes a candidate for marriage. Choosing to live with Marcurio involves living at the Bee and Barb. Personality Marcurio is a mage who is feisty and sassy, saying things such as "''Try not to walk into any spike-filled pits or filthy skeever dens." '' He is very interested in Dwemer culture and technology, though he admits he would like them more were they not constantly trying to kill him. When in Ancient Nord tombs, he reflects on his seemingly extensive knowledge of Nordic culture and history. Follower Marcurio specializes in destruction spells. He prefers to cast Chain Lightning, which damages the Dragonborn, their summoned creatures, and non-hostile characters, including foes. Because of this, Marcurio may induce a bounty for the Dragonborn. Marcurio prefers to use his default robes, refusing to equip any other type of robe given to him. However, he equips armor and weapons given to him. Weapons and shields If equipped with a shield, he uses it and any weapons when he runs out of magicka. As with all other followers, Marcurio uses any sword, bow, or axe given to him, so long as they are stronger than his default weaponry. Spells and staves Alteration *Stoneflesh Destruction *Chain Lightning *Firebolt *Lightning Bolt Restoration *Close Wounds *Fast Healing *Steadfast Ward *Turn Undead Marcurio usually picks a spell that his target is weak against; he has been observed using frost spells against fire dragons, fire spells against trolls, lightning spells against Daedra, etc. Also, he uses multiple staves placed in his inventory. Chain lightning Exercise caution when having him as a follower; since he uses Chain Lightning frequently in battle. The area of effect of this spell can damage the Dragonborn and other nearby persons, causing them to take unintended damage and become hostile. Any bounties acquired fall on the Dragonborn's head. A way to avoid the bounty is to have Marcurio equip a powerful staff since it still counts on destruction, and passing him an armor without destruction enchantment. Also due to the fact that chain lightning hits the Dragonborn, it is advised the player must be prepared with potions of a high restoration skill. Inheritance Marcurio leaves a sum of money to the Dragonborn if he dies while in their service. The amount is 300 by default, but increases the longer he is a follower. Spouse As a spouse, Marcurio opens a shop, in which items can be bought and sold. Daily, he gives his spouse a share of the profits, in the amount of 100 . This amount stacks if uncollected. When left at house, he may use the Alchemy Lab. He can also be asked to make a Homecooked Meal. If Hearthfire is installed, he may be hired on as a Steward, and if the Dragonborn has children, he is one of the few male spouses who have a dialog option in which the Dragonborn may ask how the children are. Quotes Bugs * When married to Marcurio, the dialogue option to ask for a Homecooked Meal may never appear. * The option to make him a steward may never appear. * Apon entering and exiting Shalidor's Maze, Marcurio may not leave. This can only be fixed by fast traveling to a new location. Appearances * de:Marcurio es:Marcurio ru:Маркурио Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters